From UK With Love
by Uki the Great
Summary: Tak kuat akan perlakuan majikannya, Sebastian pun menulis surat...jelek bikin summary baca aja... RnR?


**Kuroshitsuji** by **Yana Toboso**

Warning : ngaco, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), GaJe, pembunuhan karakter dan pencemaran nama baik.

**From U.K. With Love**

**by**

Poppyholic Uki

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Selesaikan dan besok pagi aku tidak ingin melihatnya!" perintah bocah bermata satu kepada buttlernya.

"Yes My Lord"

"Sekalian kau pel semua ruangan di rumah ini! Aku mau kau kerjakan sendiri dengan tangan! Ingat! DENGAN TANGAN!" tambahnya.

"Yes My Lord"

Si bocah kemudian keluar ruangan ditemani oleh pelayan tuanya. Meninggalkan buttlernya yang sibuk membereskan pecahan-pecahan piring dan guci, tumpahan bubur oat serta susu. Agaknya Tuan Muda Ciel Phantomhive baru saja meledak dan mengamuk. Belum lagi dengan jejak-jejak berlumpur yang ditinggalkan oleh Si Tuan Muda yang terbentang dari pintu depan hingga ruang baca.

Jika telah membereskan semua hal di atas Si Buttler dapat segera beristirahat?

Tidak.

Sang Buttler masih harus membereskan dapur, menyiapkan menu untuk esok hari, merapikan berkas, menyiapkan dokumen, menyortir surat yang masuk, menyiapkan pembayaran semua rekening untuk besok, mempersiapkan pengiriman surat dan paket, mengecek semua pintu dan jendela, mematikan penerangan yang tidak perlu serta memastikan tungku penghangat tetap dalam keadaan normal.

Ahh begitu melelahkan.

"Kau masih di situ?" Tuan Muda Phantomhive rupanya kembali. Mengecek pekerjaan Si Buttler.

"Ya Tuan. Ada lagi yang harus saya kerjakan?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin memberitahukanmu besok aku akan ke London. Persiapkan semuanya!"

"Yes My Lord"

Tuan Muda kembali ke kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti kemudian menoleh ke arah buttlernya.

"Oh iya. Kucing hitam yang kau pelihara diam-diam di halaman belakang sudah aku buang ke pasar. Jangan sekali-kali kau memelihara kucing diam-diam lagi!" dan pergilah Si Tuan Muda untuk beristirahat. Meninggalkan buttler yang malang itu.

**...**

Semua pekerjaan malam hari telah selesai. Namun Sebastian Michaelis belum ingin beristirahat. Pelipur laranya, kucing hitam yang amat manis itu telah pergi. Sedih rasanya saat mengetahui ia telah dibuang atas perintah majikannya. Sekarang telah memasuki musim dingin. Kemana kucing itu akan berlindung dari kejamnya badai salju? Tak tahan lagi. Ia kemudian duduk di meja belajar dan mulai menulis surat.

**...**

Desember, 12th, 1889

Dear Mother,

Bagaimana keadaan Ibunda di sana? Semoga Ibunda dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Ananda sangat merindukan Ibunda. Keadaan Ananda baik-baik saja. Apakah salju pertama tahun ini telah turun? Di sini salju pertama di Inggris telah turun minggu lalu. Indah, namun tak seindah di kampung. Sungguh Ananda merindukan suasana turunnya salju pertama di kampung halaman.

Tak terasa Ananda telah dua tahun merantau di Inggris untuk mencoba peruntungan. Mungkin bagi Ibunda surat ini begitu cengeng dan tak pantas untuk Ananda tulis. Namun Ananda tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan beban di hati. Memang di sini Ananda sehat dan dapat membaur. Ananda juga mendapat banyak teman. Bahkan Ananda berteman dengan Lau, imigran dari negeri Cina dan Soma dari India.

Namun majikan Ananda, Ciel Phantomhive sungguh sangat kejam. Mungkin tak pantas bagi seorang buttler untuk menjelek-jelekan majikan, namun Tuan Muda Phantomhive sungguh buruk adat.

Selama bekerja tak sekalipun beliau berkata manis. Semuanya penuh dengan nada perintah. Hampir semua pekerjaan rumah tangga dilimpahkan pada Ananda. Bahkan tak jarang beliau memberikan perintah yang mustahil untuk diselesaikan pada Ananda. Jika marah, Tuan Muda Phantomhive suka melempar perabotan, dan melakukan kekerasan fisik. Beliau bahkan sengaja membuat rumah jadi kotor untuk menyusahkan Ananda.

Maafkan Ananda jika selama ini uang kiriman terlambat Ibunda terima. Gaji setiap bulannya tidak pernah dibayarkan secara penuh. Itupun belum dipotong oleh pajak, dan klaim kerugian yang menurut Beliau disebabkan oleh Ananda. Ananda tidak diberi asuransi kesehatan, kecelakaan kerja, kematian, dan pensiun. Setiap hari Ananda harus lembur. Tuan Muda sangat-sangat jarang memberi izin cuti. Itulah sebabnya selama dua tahun ini Ananda tidak bisa pulang menjenguk Ibunda di kampung.

Mungkin jika tidak menulis surat, Ananda bisa gila. Teman curhat yang selama ini selalu setia mendengarkan Ananda telah diusir oleh Tuan Muda Phantomhive. Ananda tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menulis surat. Ingin rasanya Ananda meninggalkan Beliau dan mencari majikan yang baru. Namun kontrak Ananda masih untuk 75 tahun lagi. Ananda tidak sanggup untuk membatalkan kontrak karena Tuan Muda Phantomhive memiliki koneksi yang kuat di parlemen dan kerajaan.

Sekian dulu curahan hati Ananda. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Ananda tidak dapat pulang tahun ini. Maafkan Ananda jika membuat Ibunda kecewa. Ananda selalu mendoakan kesehatan Ibunda. Salam rindu untuk teman-teman dan saudara-saudara di kampung.

From U.K. With Love

Sebastian Michaelis

**Tamat**

Fanfic Kuroshitsuji yang pertama buatan Uki Maap jika dirasa kurang n ga bagus. Maap juga klo ketikannya ada yang eror. Mo kasih kritik, saran or flame Uki persilahkan *siap2 kabur dari kejaran dan amukan Ciel FC*

**RnR**


End file.
